


Mud and New Clothes

by redneckmama236



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, Humor, M/M, Parody, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-29
Updated: 2007-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redneckmama236/pseuds/redneckmama236
Summary: Mud. Draco. Harry. Smut. Any Questions??





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

I dont own them I just play with them.

 

Mud and New Clothes

 

It was after 3 o’clock when Harry stepped out of the club. He looked around and decided it must have rained while he was inside. He loved the rain; loved the way it smelled afterwards. It was like the world had been washed clean. The smell was fresh and sweet. He could smell the wet grass in the park across the street. A stray rain drop fell off the tree next to him, landing on his sleeve. He brushed it off quickly, not wanting to get his new outfit dirty.

He’d spent on entire paycheck on this outfit. He’d wanted to impress a specific someone. He’d gone to one of the trendiest shops in the Gold District to pick it up. The black leather pants fit him like a second skin and had to be spelled on. The deep, dark green shirt was perfect; loose and flowy with tight cuffs at the wrists and a deep V in the front with black ties that he had left open to show off his muscular chest. The shirt reminded him of a pirate’s shirt and it made him feel sexy. The dark black boots, black eye makeup, just-woke-up hair finished the look. It was a throw-me-down-and-fuck-me look and he pulled it off. Unfortunately his desired target had been a no show. He said he’d be here; he must have gotten cold feet. Harry knew he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up. His intended hadn’t come out of the closet, yet, and was probably out somewhere hanging on some girls denying himself.

‘Oh well, I think I’ll walk across the park to my flat,’ Harry thought.

He started across the park, enjoying the rain-washed night.

 

$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$

 

Draco stumbled out of the club, across the street and into the park. He’d just drank too much and was in need of some fresh air. He also needed to get away from all those damn clingy females. They all wanted the infamous Draco Malfoy; the bad boy, the spoiled little rich boy, the Slytherin sex god. If he wasn’t gay he would’ve still been repulsed by those tramps. He could still smell their cheap designer knock-off perfume. He had to get away from them.

He walked out into the park thinking about where he should’ve been right then. He should have gone. He’d promised. He knew he was just afraid. Yes, that’s right the Prince of Slytherin was afraid to admit he had it bad for the Golden Boy of Griffindor. Really bad.

Draco sat on a park bench and put his head in his hands. He began to beat himself up over not going. He was so caught up in berating himself that he didn’t notice he was being watched from the shadows.

 

$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$

 

Harry watched as Draco approached the bench and sat down. He saw Draco put his head in his hands and decided now was the time to confront him.

“Draco?”

The blond head snapped up at the sound. He looked around and saw someone standing in the shadows in front of him.

“Potter? What are you doing there? Have you been following me?”

“No, as a matter of fact, I was on my way home. You know from our date? Remember? The date you were too good to show up for?”

“It wasn’t a date. I simply mentioned that I might meet you there.”

“No, you promised you’d meet me, but I knew you couldn’t be relied on.”

Harry stepped fully out of the shadows and into the light. Harry watched as Draco’s eyes roamed up and down his body, drinking in the sight of him. He saw a spark of passion ignite in the depths of his grey eyes.

“W-w-wow. Damn, Potter. You look good enough to eat.”

“I thought you’d like this outfit. Now you see what you missed by standing me up.” 

“Missed?”

“Yes, because now I’m going home.” With that Harry turned and began stomping away in the mud. He hadn’t taken more than three steps when something grabbed a hold of his wrist and pulled him to a stop.

Draco spun him around. “You’re not getting away that easy.” He grabbed Harry’s face and pressed his lips against the brunettes.

Harry opened his eyes in shock. He felt Draco slide his lips between his and he opened his mouth to grant the blonde access. Draco took the invitation and thrust his tongue inside the other man’s mouth. While their tongues began their sensual war, their hands began to roam. 

Harry felt as his already tight pants got even tighter. He placed his hands on Draco’s chest….and shoved. 

“W-w-what?” gasped Draco.

“What are you doing?” asked Harry.

“Taking what I want. Giving you what you want,” he replied.

“How do you know what I want?”

“Because I know you. Let me show you.” He threw Harry to the ground and into the mud.”

“You fucking cocky prick!!” Harry yelled as he slid in the mud.

“No, this is my cock,” he stated as he grabbed Harry’s hand and placed it on his growing erection. “And I am going to fuck you with it,” he laughed as he kissed Harry again.

This time Harry kissed him back and soon the world started spinning and he became lost in Draco’s kisses. He allowed his hands to roam over Draco’s body smearing mud as they went. They started at his shoulders and traveled down his strong back. They soon slid lower and cupped Draco’s arse. He arched up in Draco and let out a moan as their throbbing erections met.

Soon, they were both pulling at wet, muddy clothes, trying to get them out of the way.

“Here,” Draco mumbled something and then their clothes disappeared. As soon as they were naked, the realized the mud was cold, slippery, and was getting everywhere.

“Hold still,” Draco grabbed Harry and flipped him over onto his hands and knees. He slid his cock up and down in between Harry’s cheeks and then pressed up against the puckered opening. With only the moisture of sweat, rain, and mud he rammed home.

“Ahh,” screamed Harry as he was reveling in the mixture of pain and pleasure.

Draco remained still a minute allowing Harry time to adjust, then began thrusting in earnest.

“Merlin, Potter. Oh gods. So. Damn. Tight. Feels. So. Good.”

“Fuuuucccckkk. Malfoy. Oh. Yes. Don’t. Stop. Fuck. Me. So. So. Good.”

Draco could not believe just how good it felt to be inside Harry. After just a few strokes he was close to cumming. He reached down, grabbed Harry’s throbbing, leaking, cock and began fisting it along with each stroke.

“Draco!! Yessssss,” Harry moaned as he exploded out into the mud, his muscles squeezing Draco like a vise. 

“Oh Fuck. Potter. Haarrrryyy,” Draco screamed as he filled Harry. They collapsed, exhausted, into the mud.

“I think we are in desperate need of a shower,” said Draco.

“That sounds wonderful. I have mud everywhere.”

“And I want to get you’re ‘everywhere’ clean so I can play with it some more.”

“What are we waiting for then? Let’s go to my place.”

“Ok.”

“Wait, what about our clothes?”

“I told you. I’ll buy you new ones.”

They wrapped their muddy arms around each other, kissed, and apparated away.

 

 

 

This is my first shot at slash. Please R&R.


End file.
